


Tickletober Day 7 - Unusual Tool [LATE]

by august_anon



Series: Tickletober 2020 [7]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: (ciri is there for like half a second), Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Tickling, lee!geralt, lee!jaskier, ler!geralt, ler!jaskier, ticklish!Jaskier, ticklish!geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Jaskier's impulse-buy leads to a rather giggly evening, in the Rivia-Pankratz household.Warning: This is a tickle fic!!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Tickletober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949143
Kudos: 24





	Tickletober Day 7 - Unusual Tool [LATE]

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7! Days 8-13 coming!

It was an impulse buy, as most of Jaskier’s purchases tended to be. He’d seen it while shopping for groceries (really, Geralt should know better than to trust him shopping on his own) and it sparked a childhood memory long forgotten, and Jaskier just couldn’t say no.

So Jaskier had bought the dumb thing and brought it home.

Ciri was the first one to find it, insisting on Jaskier using the head massager on her the second she’d found it in the bag. She squealed and giggled and squirmed, demanding to use it on Jaskier after only two strokes. Suddenly, Jaskier remembered why Ciri would be squealing and giggling so much.

As nice as it felt, the dragging bulbs came along with a  _ horrible _ ticklish feeling. Jaskier was so startled by it, he barely managed to control himself from knocking the damn thing right out of Ciri’s hand. Luckily, she seemed satisfied after only a few more strokes and Jaskier managed to escape with his pride intact.

But there was still one person in the household who hadn’t gotten to test out their new toy.

Jaskier made his way into Geralt’s study that night, where Geralt was overworking himself once again. Vesemir had been slowly pulling out of the family’s company, looking to retire, so Geralt had been trying to pick up most of the slack himself while  _ also _ still doing all his usual responsibilities. Naturally, it wasn’t going well.

Jaskier might need to have a talk with Vesemir about that.

But that wasn’t what he was there for, at least not at the moment. No, he was there to get Geralt to relax, maybe giggle a little, and then cajole him into cuddling Jaskier in that nice, big bed of theirs.

“Darling,” Jaskier called gently. “Ciri’s long been asleep, don’t you think it’s time for us to follow?”

Geralt grunted. Jaskier rolled his eyes and stepped up behind Geralt’s desk chair, resting one hand on Geralt’s shoulder and squeezing.

“Let me help you, dear. It wouldn’t hurt you to relax.”

Geralt hummed, this time. A far more receptive response, though still not the one Jaskier was looking for.

Moving slowly and quietly, so Geralt wouldn’t catch onto what he was really after, Jaskier pulled the head massager out from behind his back. Whispering soothing words, Jaskier lowered the contraption onto Geralt’s head and let the beads drag across his scalp.

Geralt yelped and jerked forward, knees jumping up and slamming into the bottom of his desk. Jaskier snorted out a laugh and readjusted the massager on Geralt’s head. Geralt gripped the edges of his desk, clearly trying not to squirm.

“What  _ is _ that?” He asked, voice strained.

“A head massager!”

Geralt gasped and Jaskier assumed that he’d hit a sensitive spot. He aimed for it again and Geralt finally doubled over in near-silent giggles, freeing his head from the massager.

“And why was it on my head?” Geralt asked once he’d composed himself a few moments later.

“To make you  _ relax _ ,” Jaskier said, as if it were obvious. To him it was, at least. “It’s tickly, but in a soothing way. Don’t you think?”

Geralt sighed and shook his head, spinning his chair around to face Jaskier and pull him down for a kiss. Jaskier bent over willingly, making a quiet, surprised noise into Geralt's mouth when he was fully dragged into his lap. The chair creaked ominously beneath them.

“I think I like where this is going,” Jaskier murmured, smiling against Geralt’s lips.

Geralt pecked him on the lips again before saying, “Oh, do you?”

Jaskier didn’t even have the time to be confused or try to flirt back, because suddenly there were beads dragging down his scalp and sending ticklish shivers down his spine. He didn’t even realize that Geralt had slipped the massager out of his hand, and he couldn’t help but giggle as the beads dragged along the base of his neck before travelling back up again.

“Not fair,” Jaskier said, but there was no heat in his voice.

“ _ You _ ambushed  _ me _ , love. I’m simply giving you a taste of your own medicine.”

Jaskier opened his mouth to protest, but Geralt chose that moment to slip his free hand up the back of Jaskier’s sleep shirt and drag his blunt nails gently down his back. The combination of light tingles on his head and spine had Jaskier lost in light giggles, leaning further into Geralt’s embrace and sending a silent prayer to whoever was listening that the chair would continue to support them.

When Geralt had finally decided to have mercy (not that there was much mercy to be had. The tickling was more relaxing than anything, and Jaskier felt even more content than when he had gone in to find Geralt), he carried Jaskier to bed. The gesture earned him quite a number of sweet kisses before they settled down to go to sleep.

But now Jaskier knew he had a secret weapon to get Geralt to bed every night. Whether that weapon would be used on Geralt or him to accomplish this was yet to be seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, find me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
